Promises Kept
by egatekeeperu
Summary: Oh Jung Ho has always been the problem child of the school. However, could seven years change a man or did he continue on the same path he was on in the first place? When Yi Kyung and Ji Koon find him again what will they discover about his past?


**Prologue**

"What are you two idiots doing here?" Oh Jung Ho yelled at his two friends as they ducked behind some crates in an abandoned warehouse trying not to get hit by gunfire. Lee Yi Kyung raised up and fired three shots at the five men who were trying to kill them at the moment before ducking back down to avoid the oncoming gunfire, "Trying to save your worthless life." Lee Ji Koon was on the two way radio trying to call for backup, "Chef, get in here now. We are taking on heavy fire I repeat we are talking on heavy fire." Jung Ho looked at his friend and yelled at him, "What are you a cop?" Ji Koon dropped the radio and returned fire at the thugs, "No worse…we are private investigators."

Yi Kyung and Jung Ho grabbed him and pulled him back down as bullets zoomed where his head had been. "You never knew when to duck and when to attack," Jung Ho yelled at him, "Stay down until I say move." He peeked up from the crate and saw that only two men were shooting now which meant the others were trying to load their guns. Jung Ho raised up and shot at the two causing them to duck. "Move, move," he yelled at his friends as they made their way to a larger stack of crates.

They almost made it when Yi Kyung caught a bullet in his leg causing him to fall. Both Jung Ho and Ji Koon grabbed him and pulled him to safety. "Son of a Bitch that stings," Yi Kyung yelled as they made it to safety. Ji Koon pulled off the tie he was wearing and wrapped it tightly around the hole in his leg. "Of course it's gonna sting you bastard," Jung Ho yelled at his friend as he continued to shoot, "You got shot." Jin Koon finished tying it off and grabbed up his gun to help Jung Ho fight them off, "What the hell kind of trouble did you get yourself into this time?" Jung Ho got back down behind the crates to reload his gun, "It's a long story, however it is not what you think."

Yi Kyung looked up at him from the ground, "Every time someone says it is Not what you think…it is Exactly WHAT THEY THINK!." Jung Ho looked hurt at his frien's' words, but he didn't let them see it, "Let's just get out of this and I will explain everything." Yi Kyung grabbed Ji Koon and pulled him beside him, "Give me your gun, I can shoot better than you." He looked at his gun then at Yi Kyung, "Where is your gun?" Jung Ho looked around and saw it where he had gotten shot. "Forget it you may be the better shot, but you are in no condition to stand up and shoot," Jung Ho warned him. "At least give me something," he said with aggressiveness, "just in case one of those guys sneaks around on us. So I can protect your backs." Jung Ho raised up to shoot again when he heard Ji Koon say ok.

Before he could stop him Ji Koon came out from behind the safety of the crates went for Yi Kyung's gun. "Ji Koon…NO!" Jung Ho shouted at his friend as he rushed him trying to save him from getting himself killed. Two bullets that were meant for Ji Koon, hit him in the back as he pushed him to the ground. One hit him in his shoulder, the other close to his lung. Rather actually hit it or not he wasn't sure. Ji Koon tried to raise up, but Jung Ho kept him firmly against the ground. "When this is over...remind me to kill you," Jung Ho said as he gasped for air. Yi Kyung shouted at the both of them as he tried to get to them and pull them back to safety, however the armed men shot relentlessly at the pair that there was no way he could get to them. Just when he thought his two friends were about to die right in front of his eyes, the doors to the warehouse busted open and the cavalry bust in with guns drawn. He could hear the Chef shouting at the men to drop their weapons and get on the ground. Gun shot could be heard as the men fought back, then there was silence as the Chef took down the gunmen.

Ji Koon looked at Yi Kyung who nodded his head to let him know it was fine. "Ok you can let me up now," he said to Jung Ho who was still laying on top of him, "They are from our team and you are really heavy." However, Jung Ho did not utter a sound in response or make a move to get off. Fear crept its way up his throat as he tried to get his friend off him. Yi Kyung realized what was happening at his friend's frantic movements and hobbled his way over to them, helping to turn Jung Ho over. Yi Kyung frantically searched for a pulse praying he would find one, while Ji Koon took off his jacket trying to stop the bleeding, "Yah! You bastard you are not getting off this easily. Do you have any idea how hard it was to find you? Yah…yah…bastard do you hear me?" Finally, Yi Kyung could feel his pulse, however it was very weak. "Jung Ho, wake up you bastard. You have a lot of explaining to, like why you broke your promise and went back to this life…Yah," Yi Kyung shouted at him, "Yah…yah…Jung Ho…yah…don't do this to us….Yah…yah….Oh Jung Ho" Jung Ho could hear both of his friends screamed for help as they tried to wake him up, however his eyes felt so heavy that he could not open them. Slowly even their voices got further and further away to he slipped into complete darkness.


End file.
